FMA: You're Special
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Just a cute little story on how Hughes confess's his love for Roy Please R&R THX!


You're special - Roy x Hughes

(Light YOAI!)

-inspired by the song: I try, They long to be.-

"Roy? Roy where are you?" Hughes shouted as he searched the office for Mustang who'd been missing for about an hour now.

Hughes complained as he checked under every desk, every chair, and behind every cretin. Hughes stood there in the middle of the room and thought for a couple moments. Where could've Roy Mustang gone?

"Nah... He couldn't be, could he?" Hughes said, running his one hand through his hair as he casually walked to the window behind Roy's desk.

Hughes looked out the window to see a large tree surrounded by bushes and flowers. But Hughes knew they didn't completely surround the tree. There was a little space on the other side, enough space to lay and take a nap. Hughes sighed and let a sweet smile cross his lips soon after while he left the room.

Outside Hughes walked through the slightly damp grass to the very same tree that he saw from the upstairs window. Upon approaching the tree two military boots came into view. The closer Hughes came into view the more Hughes realized it was Roy asleep against the tree. Hughes smiled and with a shrug of his shoulders he walked up and sat down next to Roy.

"I guess I have Roy radar. I always seem to find you no matter where you go," Hughes paused and leaned his back against the tree. "Funny is it not," Hughes chuckled to himself before continuing. "I mean we're so close that no matter where you go I know where you are. I guess you really are special..." Hughes said softly with a smile.

"Is that what you really think Hughes?" Came Roy's groggy voice from beside Hughes.

Hughes nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Roy's voice and Roy just chuckled, amused with the reaction he got. Hughes instantly shot an immense glare at Roy who was stretching his arms and legs out. In the process of that Roy let out a huge yawn that made Hughes crack a smile.

"Nah, I was just thinking aloud. I didn't mean it." Hughes smiled.

Roy looked at his friend for a moment before he looked away. Hughes looked sad in Roy's opinion and so Roy intended to do something about it. Roy let his body fall to the side making his shoulder hit the grass while his head landed in Hughes lap.

"Roy? What are you doing? Get up! What if someone see's us?" Hughes sputtered.

"No need to hide your feelings Hughes... Like you always say 'Don't hide your feelings, I'm your best friend.' remember." Roy reminded casually.

Hughes blushed and looked around for anyone who might be around the area. Luckily there wasn't. So Hughes set his sights back on the man who laid his head in his lap.

"But I don't know what you mean?" Hughes said, placing his hands in the damp grass as he stared down at Roy.

"Am I special to you?" Roy asked shyly, turning onto his back to look up at Hughes face.

"Well of course you are," Hughes tried to smile. "You're my best friend." he giggled.

"Oh," Roy's expression grew sad. "I thought I meant more than that to you..." Roy added as he rolled back on his side, away from Hughes gaze.

Hughes felt his heart drop as he looked down at Roy. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He couldn't believe he'd just hurt Roy.

Hughes gently placed a hand on Roy's head and ruffled his hair with a grin. Roy slightly turned his head to look up at the smiling solider.

"Of course you know, I could be lying." Hughes chuckled.

"Are you?" Roy asked, rolling on his back once more to face Hughes.

Hughes paused for a moment then leaned down closer to Roy's face. But stopped an inch over his face. Roy just eyed the older man's lips and waited for them to move.

"Yes... I'm lying to you. You're very special to me Roy. More then you could even imagine." Hughes murmured quietly.

Roy's eyes narrowed on Hughes's faces. Was it a lie or the truth? Roy wondered. Roy without turning his head looked away.

"Tch, lies..." Roy seethed through his teeth which totally threw the older man off guard.

"Why do you say that?" Hughes questioned, leaning a bit closer so that they were nearly touching.

Without warning Roy grabbed the strap of Hughes uniform and pulled him down and kissed him. Hughes froze at the sudden movement that Roy had made. He is kissing me! Hughes thoughts boggled his mind.

Finally Roy released his hold on the strap and waited for Hughes to pull away. But to Roy's surprise... He didn't.

Hughes gripped Roy's hair tighter and pushed the kiss deeper. Roy couldn't believe what was happening. He expected that Hughes would've pulled away by now, not want more.

Finally their kiss parted and Hughes couldn't help but smile at the man in his lap. Roy was still in complete shock. All Roy did was open his mouth and make a squeak noise as he tried to say something.

"Roy... You're special... and I love you..." Hughes smiled.

XoxoX

Kawii couple! Please Review!


End file.
